Chord Summers
Chord Summers (b. February 17, 2012) is a mutant, witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost, and the grandson of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Gambit and Emma Frost. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the Yuki clan from Kirigakure, and a member of Team Crystal. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gabumon. Chord is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Le'Beau family and the Eisenhardt family. 'History' : "Here's the thing about me: I can be super helpful, but when you ask me stuff you have to be real specific." :: −'Chord Summers' Early Years Chord Christopher Remy Summers was born on February 17, 2012 in Nashville, Tennessee and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the second youngest son of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost. He is of American, British, French, Japanese, Polish and German heritage. Chord is the younger brother of Jesse, Sam and Caleb and the older brother of Peyton. He is the younger half-brother of Sora, Roxas and Adriana. Konohagakure Hogwarts Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School New Directions Finding Love Marriage & Children 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Chord Summers is an Omega-Level mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. His telekinetic energy signature is ice blue, and whenever he uses his psionic powers an ice blue Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Chord possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Chord is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Chord has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Molecular Acceleration:'' Chord has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Chord can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. **''Enhanced Agility:'' Chord's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Genetic Atavism:'''Chord possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism, like a panther trait in a human) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with a cat-like physique. Chord acts like a cat does; by always moving his head towards where he’s looking, his spine may sometimes bend when he feels threatened etc. *Superhuman Strength:' Chord has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 3 tons. After mutating into his feline form, and after this mutation eventually stabilized and after a lot of training, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 55 tons, which was more than enough to smash through a brick wall with a single push and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. *Superhuman Speed:'' Speed is Chord's greatest asset. He can run and move at speeds that are way beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to the speed of sound. He can also achieve this speed even when he runs on all fours. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Chord's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a half a day before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Chord's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and heavily sharp-bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Chord's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Like some of his other powers, his agility has varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. He has the agility of a great panther combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *''Enhanced Jump:'' Chord can reach frighteningly tall heights and cover long distances, thanks to his strengthened muscles in his legs. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Chord's metabolism enables him to repair moderate to severe injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Chord possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects much more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. Chord can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. Chord's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. He also possesses cat-like night-vision, allowing him to see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day and something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. Chord's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. *''Claws and Fangs:'' Chord sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals (on occasion he has even scratched adamantium). He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Organic Diamond Form: Chord possesses the ability to transform his body into a flexible organic diamond form; exactly like his mother, Sharpay. He can transform all parts of her body, but he can also selectively transform certain areas and can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If he is rendered unconscious, Chord's body will automatically transform into its normal state. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In his diamond form, Chord's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift approximately 55 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Chord's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. His muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless he is forced to resume his normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Chord's diamond form renders him highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. He is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. His body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before his form begins to melt. Chord is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Cryokinesis: Chord can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning he effectively make things colder. He is capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects. He also has the ability to transform moisture/water into varying forms of ice and control, manipulate and move it as he wishes. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Chord may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Chord's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Chord is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Chord can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Chord does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Chord dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja Kekkei Genkai: One of Chord's most noticeable powers is the utilization of water and wind chakra to create ice. His power over ice grants him special techniques, like the Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors, which surrounds a target with mirrors that Chord can teleport between and attack from, even if his opponent is in the sky. He can also use water-style techniques, such as Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, which causes the water on the floor to concentrate into needles with just one stomp on the ground. With his Ice Release, he can create domes that are capable of blocking even multiple exploding tags at once. Chakra Control: Early in his training, Chord discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Chord possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan: During an unknown point in his training, Chord awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It takes the form of a snowflake. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Amaterasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Chord harnesses the jet-black flames of Amaterasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Amaterasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Chord’s eyes don’t get damaged. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however that doesn’t mean that the doujutsu hurts him when he uses it. Enhanced Senses: As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Chord possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Chord can make his sense of smell a ten thousand times more sensitive than average; making easy to him to distinguish people by their scent. Chord stated that his nose was stronger than any ninja hound. This skill makes him vital in search missions because he is the one who tracks and also makes the possibility to avoid any trap or enemy. Inuzuka Clan Abilities: He is proficient in several canine-based jutsu. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan jutsu. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilizing his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his Four Legs Technique. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tag-team tactics with (?). Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Chord can turn (?) into an identical clone of himself. In dire circumstances, they are able to transform together into a giant two-headed wolf, where they can use their Dual Wolf Fang, which is almost impossible to avoid, let alone block. Powers as a Wizard Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsman: Chord is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Master: Chord is highly proficient in Shunpo, and has inherited his father's talent for it. He is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. He actively uses his mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting him almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. His movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by him take place. Kidō Expert: Chord possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Hakuda Expert: Chord can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. He is well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where he is lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give him an edge in battle. Immense Spiritual Power: Chord possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. His Reiatsu is light blue. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Chord Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Chord is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Chord has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the son of the Black Panther, the grandson of Cyclops and Gambit and the great-grandson of Corsair and Magneto, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Chord has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, with several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Chord holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, ANBU, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost, Chord is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Chord is fluent in many languages including English, French, Romanian, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are all types of swords, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Chord is an extremely talented singer. Master Astral Combatant: Chord is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, he is very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. A talent he has inherited form his father and great-grandfather, Jean-Luc Le'Beau; the leader of the Thieves Guild. Strength level Class 50-75: Chord possesses vast (natural) superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 50 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Dyslexia: Chord struggles with dyslexia. Throughout his school years, this made it hard for him to take tests. As he said to his brothers, "After I take test, my head starts to hurt". 'Appearance' Chord3.jpg Chord2.JPG Chord4.jpg Chord5.jpg Chord6.jpg Chord7.jpg Chord8.jpg Chord9.jpg Chord10.jpg Chord11.jpg Chord12.jpeg Chord13.jpg Chord14.jpg Chord Sharingan.JPG *'Hair:' Chord has relatively short blonde hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. He normally has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Chord has one known tattoo; the Crest of Friendship. *'X-Men Uniform:' Chord's X-Men uniform consists of a grey short-sleeved vest, brown pants and a long white sleeveless hooded jacket. He wears grey gloves, boots, two belts and armour for his legs. 'Personality' Chord appears to be a nice and self-possessed guy, and sometimes a bit of a dork, with a quirky awkwardness when he would speak, at first never being sure what to say. When Brian offers him the chance to join the Glee Club, Chord seems genuinely excited at the idea, and by how welcoming the people he met are. However, like all kids, Chord fears social alienation, embarrassment, and temporarily backed out of joining for fear of being bullied. But even at the risk of being alienated, Chord has shown signs of being very honorable, as he refused to back out of a duet with Kurt, even though Brian warns him that performing a duet with another boy might cause him to be bullied. Chord states he gave his word to Kurt and that was too important to go back on. Chord is an obviously good-looking boy, but seems to become embarrassed easily by the attention he's given at times. He becomes increasingly self-conscious about his body, particularly when Mr. Schuester replaces him in the role of Rocky in the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Although Will did it for other reasons, Chord assumed it was because he asked to not wear such tight-fitting shorts, and that stated he also felt grotesquely fat, despite Finn assuring him he was in perfect shape. This is also a regular feature in other episodes. Despite being a nice guy, Chord is rather socially awkward and naive, and is generally oblivious to how much the girls find him attractive, he claims this is because of limited interaction with girls. He also appears to be very easygoing and likeable, as Santana declared him as the "new Glee favorite". Chord loves to play football and to sing, and he is apparently a bit of a nerd when it comes to things like the movie "Avatar". He struggles with his dyslexia through out the series also making it hard to take tests. He said, "After I take test, my head starts to hurt", which he said to his brothers. It has been speculated that Chord's insecurity could have been caused by the fact that he though we wouldn't be able to become as "good" as his parents. Zacha has told him, however, not to care about those kinds of things, and should instead only be himself. 'Equipment' Digivice: Chord carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gabumon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Chord carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Friendship around his neck. This allows his Gabumon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Chord purchased a 11" rowan wood wand with a dragon heartstring core in 2023. 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 25-50) Strength Category:Superhuman (Speed of Sound) Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Le'Beau family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2012 Category:Aquarius (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Ice Release users Category:Gryffindors Category:Yuki clan Category:House of Phoenix Category:Cryokinetics Category:Dating Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Flight Category:Crest of Friendship Bearers Category:Team Crystal Members Category:Shinigamis Category:17th Division Members Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Yang Release users